Keeping Secrets
by TotalCitron
Summary: Kate has a secret and everyone seems to know except Tony. TATE!
1. Keeping Secrets

**Writing this pretty late so it's very short – will add more chapters. I only really wrote this because I said I would write a fic everyday – but I will add chapters, please review though – keep the fire burning inside me.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own it – to your utter surprise**

No way was Kate going to tell him, not after what Gibbs and Abby had said – and especially after what _he _had said. She wouldn't let anything slip now - it was all too risky. Life was like that though, risky, but this was verging on clearly dangerous.

"Kate?"

She ducked out of view and hid behind the pillar. He probably didn't see her, which was best – for now. Maybe later he could see her, she could reveal herself but for now – he was still an emotional wreck. Somehow it seemed silly to her that she couldn't tell – any normal person would open up but this was different – this was Kate and Tony.

**A/N: no.1 What do you think? And 2. This is probably a stupid question – what does 'A/N' mean?**


	2. What Gibbs said set 3 days before

**Chapter 2.**

What Gibbs said:

"He's been a little shaky recently – don't drop it on him, ease it in."

"But he has to know. What should I tell him first?"

"This isn't my problem Kate – you need to find a way of telling him, telling him both."

"Keeping secrets is so hard."

"I know, but you need to let him know eventually, for now though - don't."

"I need advice."

"Mine? No, you need Abby."

"She's not available."

"That explains a lot."

Kate hovered, not knowing what to do or say, "Gibbs?"

Gibb's beeper went off, "Abby's available."

A large smile appeared and Kate jogged off towards the elevator, just a few seconds before she left she said, "Thanks Gibbs, I need your support."


	3. What Abby said, set 2 days before

**3****rd**** chapter to Keeping secrets – enjoy.**

What Abby said:

"Kate, he's going to find out eventually, and you're going to tell him eventually."

"How does that help me?"

"All I'm saying is that timing is crucial."

"Tell me, tell me what timing – when?"

"Kate, you've got to do it. I'm not going to write you a script, let it flow."

"I guess thanks, but what about the second thing, if I tell him first and he disagrees then how do I say the second. But if I tell him second and he disagrees won't that be awkward?"

"Kate, you're complicating matters."

"So help me!"

"I don't know – say it at the right time but all at once is my advice."

"Thanks."

Kate scooped up her bag and headed towards the elevator.

"Oh but Kate? If it doesn't work out, one, I'm sorry and two, don't blame me."

"Okay, I'll blame Gibbs, huh?"

"If it doesn't work out you'll probably blame Tony."

"True," Kate finished and continued her journey towards the lift.


	4. What happens now, set at the time

**Last Chapter to Keeping Secrets – enjoy.**

What happens now:

"Tony," Kate whispered from behind her desk.

"Yeah, where are you?" Tony replied.

"Um, hiding. Don't worry."

"I do worry – you're hiding under your desk."

"I'm aware of that Dinozzo but at this perfectly timed moment – according to Abby, I need you to be quiet."

"Although that made no sense and I can't see your face – you seemed pretty sincere so I will be quiet," Tony zipped his lips and sat down.

"Okay – here I go, once and for all. Tony Dinozzo – since I was 15 I walked, cycled drove to school and everyday I would see the same face, the one I learned to fall in love with. Where ever I moved to I always seemed to bump into him and Tony – it's you," Kate took a pause. Tony didn't say a word.

There was a little commotion and Kate heaved herself up and stood behind the table, "And Tony Dinozzo, I'm sorry that I invited you round to my house when I was sad, I'm sorry we got drunk, I still am owed a thank you for the night, but I'm sorry for the consequences – Tony Dinozzo I am sorry that I am pregnant and I love you but you do not love me."

There was a long duration of time whilst Tony studied Kate's bulging stomach and that when he spoke, "I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I am owed a thank you for the fact that I _do _love you Caitlin Todd."

Gibbs and Abby stood near the elevator their hearts content but bickering over who had brought these two together – but McGee smiled as he stayed at his desk and whispered to himself, "And _I _am owed a thank you for making Kate sad on that lonely day and for walking to school with Tony and always telling him to go 'the other way'."

**Thank you for reading. Please review – it would very much make my day!**


	5. When the sun shone

_I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I am owed a thank you for the fact that I __do __love you Caitlin Todd."_

"You love me too?" Kate tried to let her words flow between gasps and almost fainting.

Tony approached her slowly; he stopped in front of her, only millimeters away. He held his hands out and cupped her head, her skin was soft at his touch and her hair fell forwards, blanketing his hands, "Of course I do." His hands traveled down to lie on her stomach, he looked down, "and I love you too." Tony's words were soft and calming, despite his usual self and even though he was speaking to something almost non-existent, his words seemed to mean so much.

Obviously, Kate's pre-pregnancy hormones were getting to her as a small tear rolled down her cheek, Tony's finger met it at her lips before he wiped it away and delicately kissed her.

On the other side of the room, there were now more spectators, Abby linked arms with the two closest people (Gibbs and Ducky), "They're going to make excellent parents and an excellent couple."

A smile spread across Gibbs' face – which was rare, "Hopefully they'll stay excellent agents too."

McGee still sat at his desk, observing the 'magic' in the room. The sun shone through the window, softening his features and he relaxed into his seat – making the most of a peaceful time – no bickering, no cases. _Well, well – who'd have known? The immature playboy getting the smart, sophisticated princess, the harsh boss smiling and the sun shone through the windows at NCIS._

**Yeah, I know – CHEESE FEST! Sorry, ending quite bad – review anyway. New chapter coming soon.**


	6. Hormones

**More TATE – I found that I'm making McGee the onlooker – the narrator if you will. Anyway, Kate finds everything a bit overwhelming.**

"Mo-orning Boss!" Tony chimed as he and Kate strolled through the door.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Gibbs glanced up. Tony smiled and winked at Kate, "Do you really want to know?"

Gibbs knew that look on Tony's face and it was even worse when it was directed towards one of his colleagues, "No, I _really _don't," Gibbs busied himself with the papers stacked on his desk.

He waded through them without obviously taking much attention or care as, one by one they landed in the wastebasket. The continuous rhythm of the '_crunch, tish, crunch, tish, crunch, tish' _as the paper was crumpled and then landed in the base of the bin was interrupted when Gibbs came across a paper, "Oh yes," were his only words before it followed the same treatment as the papers before.

Gibbs stopped filing his papers and turned to Kate, "We need to sort you out."

"What!" Kate looked startled and worried as she took what Gibbs said as an insult.

"No, I mean," Gibbs started, calming the flustered Kate down, "About maternity leave – your bump's showing more now."

Kate blushed and pulled her top down, "I don't want maternity leave."

"I'm not having a heavily pregnant woman risking her life, nor a mother with a young infant…"

"But…" Kate protested before being interrupted by Gibbs, "no buts. I know you love what you do it's just, bad things happen from sleeping with Dinozzo."

Tony smiled, "Only if you're a really naughty girl."

"Shut up Tony," Kate raged from the other side of the room. McGee decided to join in, "Yeah, this is a work environment."

"So Kate, you need to sign some papers and blah de blah – maternity leave!" Gibbs continued with their previous conversation, dismissing the banter that Tony had brought up.

Kate's teeth were seriously injuring her pen as Kate pondered over where to sign, "I think that's it," her voice was dismal.

"Don't be too upset, Katie," Tony began from the other side of the bullpen, "You get to spend more time with the baby."

That got to her, suddenly Kate burst out crying. As much as she tried the tears would not cease and her eyes reddened, "I'm sorry."

Tony rushed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her delicate figure and her baby bump, "Don't be."

"It's just everything is happening so fast. I'm having a baby with Tony and it is only really hitting me now, it's real – I've sign the maternity leave papers and Tony is talking about the baby as in when it all happens when I'm a…" Kate tried to hold back another flood of tears, "When I'm a mum," she clung onto Tony tighter no, "And you're a dad."

"I know, I know – you're emotional," Tony rocked Kate back and forth.

"You think?" Kate retorted sarcastically.

Tony looked for inspiration from his colleague and boss who were staring at Kate's new found emotion, Tony looked confused and worried, "Hormones." He confirmed.

McGee smiled at this. _Finally he's becoming a man. He has to take care of a woman, and a baby and all the upheaval that comes with it, hormones._

**If you like: Review**

**If you love: Review**

**If you dislike: Review – Give me advice**

**If you hate: No, please no flames (unless it is truly, truly horrendous and I need someone to slap me round the face and wake me up – hopefully none of this.)**

…**Please.**


	7. Milkshake

**Enjoy another chapter of a hormonal Kate – extremely grouchy!**

"What the Hell, Kate!" Gibbs bellowed, looking down at his vomit stained shirt.

"Morning sickness," Kate croaked back, she made a poor attempt at wiping the chunks off with the back of her (also stained) sleeve, "Sorry."

Tony paced up behind Kate and put his hands on her shoulders before carefully swinging her round to face him, "You okay?"

"I am, but you should ask Gibbs. He's fuming, I'm not sure whether he's had his coffee today," Kate acknowledged.

Only, Gibbs heard this and chipped in, "Trust me, if I hadn't had my coffee today, Kate, you would be on maternity leave right now and Tony, you would be fired. I'm fuming because who likes to get puked on?"

"Why fire me?" Tony questioned before being quickly shut up by Kate, "I will place my sick covered hand over your mouth if you don't shut up now."

"I'm shutting up," Tony held up his hands in defense and sat down at his desk. It had only been about ten minutes of silent work before Tony had to wreck it, "I'm bored."

There was a brief acknowledgment when McGee and Kate looked up before they simultaneously rolled their eyes and got back to work.

"I mean there's nothing to do. Gibbs has his coffee, Kate's got her obsession with work, McGee's got his obsession with the computer and I've got to annoy Kate to fill my time, but she's pregnant. Sick and pregnant and grouchy and _hormonal," _Tony whined, hoping for attention.

The two men (other than Tony, so that would be Gibbs and McGee) looked up to see the anger burning in Kate's eyes, "I believe _you _did this to me, so don't you complain about it, brother!"

"Brother? Really?" Tony mocked.

Kate was seething; she ground her teeth to stop herself from leaping out and ripping his head off. McGee chuckled to himself, "Look like she's going to blow!" _Darn, I didn't say that in my head._

Kate's livid eyes now fixed on McGee, "What!"

Tony held back a laugh whilst McGee cringed, _now I'm in the firing line._ " It's just, you look pretty angry."

"You think, you think!" Kate's rant went on for longer, making Gibbs leave as he hadn't heard so much swearing and threatening since his last divorce and he hadn't seen an angrier woman since his, well, last divorce.

"Kate, cool it baby," Tony attempted to calm Kate down, he used a hushing voice but Kate just snapped, "Baby? Who's calling me baby?"

Kate jumped up from her seat and marched over to Tony. It was now or never – Tony had to use his only weapon, "Milkshake!" Tony brought out a carton of milkshake from under his desk, this had been Kate's number one craving and he had kept it for her so she would appreciate it in times like these. She snatched it off him and sucked from the straw. McGee and Tony both looked relieved. McGee settled back in his chair, _saved our asses!_

Suddenly, Kate's face had softened and she was no longer doing an impressive impression of a fire-breathing dragon, "Thanks sweetie."

She leaned over and patted Tony on the head and kissed him lightly before placing the empty carton in the bin, "Love you."

Although Tony still wore a puzzled look he lovingly responded, "I love you too."

McGee stared at this wonderment; _Tony had learnt to deal with Kate's hormones, kind of. I will never take milkshake for granted again though!_

**Hope you liked that – more chapters on their way. That one was just for fun. I included more McGee in that as well.**


	8. Could have seen it coming

**Chapter 8 – I'd never think I'd reach this far. My chapters are now more Romance/Humor rather than Romance/Suspense.**

**Disclaimer: I own an awesome DVD collection, a (not dorky at all) candle collection but I do not own NCIS – life has its limits, although they maybe unfair.**

Tony and Kate came in through the elevator into the bullpen like usual, this time Tony appeared to be laughing his head off whilst Kate blushed, "Awwww-kward!" Tony almost sung.

McGee looked up to see the happy pair, "What?"

Kate glared at Tony but Tony continued, "Well, we went for an early shop - as Kate has her morning sickness at like 3 and there was this guy and he was congratulating us on the baby and then he saw Kate didn't have a wedding ring and he gave her a huge lecture! It was so funny and then she got so embarrassed and the morning sickness was taking its toll but she didn't puke, she peed!"

"You, you peed?" McGee stuttered, trying to hold in the laughter, "I'm not usually one for toilet humor but that must have been pretty funny!"

Kate scowled and stalked over to her desk before seating herself. She could already feel the colour rush to her cheeks, "Shut up!"

McGee and Tony automatically became quiet, they had spent 4 months with this pregnant Kate now and they had learnt that an angry pregnant Kate is one to steer clear of. Only a few minutes later Kate looked up, "Peeing aside though, what is so bad about getting married – will we ever."

Tony was stunned into silence, sure he was already quiet but that was naturally quiet where he was thinking about stuff, now he literally could not produce a word, Kate sat blankly, "So?"

"Umm," Tony sighed, beginning to breath after a few too many minutes, "Sure, maybe."

"Maybe?" Kate glowered.

"Kate, sweetheart, I don't want you to get upset or angry about this. I love you – I just don't want to take it too fast," Tony found a great way of saying 'I'm not sure' without Kate getting angry, although, who could predict a pregnant woman's reactions.

"Taking it too fast? I love you, you love me, we're having a baby together and getting married just might save us some 'awkward' moments, and we live together – basically nothing will change apart from when you come back from a sunny holiday you will have an untanned line around your ring finger," Kate said, blatantly.

Tony shrugged, "Yeah, and I'll have a mother-in-law. And I would have just blasted about $30, 000 on a marriage that is practically in play, plus the rings."

There was a long groan as Kate heaved herself up from her chair and came over beside Tony, "Okay, fair. But maybe I love you so much I want to be able to here, 'You, Special Agents Tony and Kate Dinozzo – get your asses in the car – we have a case!'"

Tony smiled, "Sweet."

"So?" Kate ran her finger down Tony's back.

"So…" Tony reached beneath his desk only to be cut off by Kate's sharp tone, "I don't need a milkshake."

Tony smiled and brought out a small black box, "I know the moment may have been slightly wrecked but I've had this for two months and now I know you're ready – Kate, will you be my wife."

Kate nodded viscously whilst Tony slipped the ring on her finger, but he hadn't stopped talking, "I know there was no long speech but you know I love you and I hate cheesy moments, it's just…"

Kate held his head in her hands, "No excuses," and she swooped in for a passionate kiss, Tony eventually broke the kiss for air, "You see, that's why I love you – that was very cheesy and yet I still liked it."

They laughed it out until Gibbs came up through the elevator with an overly excited Abby, "You guys – aren't you so cute? Well, McGee, I owe you twenty dollars. I thought they would get together, but you had bets on sleeping together, having a baby, getting together and getting engaged all within 5 months – I got off lightly." Abby pulled out $20 and passed it over to McGee.

A light smile spread across McGee's face, _Abby never had a chance, I know way more than she, or anyone else for that matter, thinks I do!_


End file.
